DoomKnight Variant One
DoomKnight Variant One is the broken and ridiculously overpowered original version of the DoomKnight class. Since the new version was released, this version has been made rare. It is banned from all Inn Challenges. * Every DoomKnight Variant One attack is affected by Scaled Damage Percentages (SDP), increasing damage based on level, using the following formula: ** 4.2858*level + 35.713, min 100. ** This value starts at 100% at level 1, and increases by 4.2858% per level starting at level 15. ** At level 90, this value is 421.435%. * Every DoomKnight Variant One attack is affected by Scaled Mana Costs (SMC), increasing MP costs based on level, using the following formula: ** 0.3008*level + 2.5065 ** This value starts at 2.8073 and increases by 0.3008 per level. ** At level 90, this value is 29.5785. Skills * Void ** (5 * SMC) MP, 5 CD ** Inflicts 'Void' for 4 turns. *** Damages target for twice the damage of their last hit. *** Effect ignores hit check. ** Due to a bug, damages you for twice the damage of your last hit unless this is the first time you use the skill since you equipped the armor. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100*% damage. * Revert ** (3.2 * SMC) MP, 14 CD ** Applies 'Rewind' HoT for 5 turns. *** Heals equal to the damage of the last hit taken. ** The first turn is used up immediately, healing back the opponent's last hit. * Break ** (1.25 * SMC) MP, 9 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 100*% damage. ** Inflicts 'Break' for 9 turns. *** Immobility resistance -25. * Doom Blast ** (1.44 * SMC) MP, 5 CD ** Attacks for 5 hits of 25*% damage. ** Inflicts 5 Darkness DoTs, scaled based on weapon damage and stat damage. *** (Weapon Damage + * sqrt(MainStat / 2.5) - 5) * (10*) % ** The first hit inflicts 'Shadow-A' for 5 turns. ** The second hit inflicts 'Shadow-B' for 5 turns. ** The third hit inflicts 'Shadow-C' for 5 turns. ** The fourth hit inflicts 'Shadow-D' for 5 turns. ** The fifth hit inflicts 'Shadow-E' for 5 turns. * Doom Spikes ** (3.6 * SMC) MP, 14 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100*% damage to all enemies. ** Inflicts 'Stun' for 3 turns on all targets. * Life Carve ** (1.925 * SMC) MP, 0 CD ** If your previous hit this battle was successful, removes 15% of the target's maximum HP and heals you for the same amount. *** HP removal is not treated as damage and is unaffected by resistances. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 75*% damage. * Split Strike ** (1.1 * SMC) MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 2 hits of 100*% damage. ** The second hit damages MP instead of HP. * Attack ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Attacks for 1 hit of 100*% damage. * Favor ** (0.5 * SMC) MP, 4 CD (Unavailable if affected by the effect 'Doom'). ** Set the CD of all class skills to 0, except Vengeance. ** Resets the MP cost halving of Dark Aura. ** If you have less than 2 HP or MP potions, set those potions to 2. ** Applies 'Doom' for 5 turns (including this one). *** When 'Doom' expires, it is replaced by 'Doomed' for 1 turn. **** 'Doomed' is a DoT dealing 9999 Fire damage. **** If you survive this DoT, the fight will continue. * Wake ** (4.8 * SMC) MP, 4 CD ** Inflicts 'Wake' for 5 turns (including this one). *** Darkness resistance -100. * Shadow ** (3 * SMC) MP, 4 CD ** Applies 'Shadow' for 5 turns (including this one). ** Activates Cursed, doubling the damage of all DoomKnight skills against Undead. ** When 'Shadow' expires, disables Cursed. * Dark Aura ** (2.5 * SMC) MP, 98 CD ** Halves the MP costs for all skills (rounded down), until the battle ends, or Favor is used. *** If this skill is used another time (without using Favor), Mana costs will be halved again, until every skill eventually costs 0 MP. * Blood Rite ** 0 MP, 0 CD ** Damages you by 10% of the target's HP. ** Attacks for 1 hit of 200*% damage. * Taunt ** 0 MP, 98 CD ** Unlocks Vengeance and sets its CD to 5 (carries over battles). ** Inflicts 'Taunt' for 4 turns. *** Boost +50%. * Vengeance ** (0.8 * SMC) MP, 98 CD ** Unlocked by Taunt. ** Attacks for 5 hits of 100*% damage. Rotation Life Carve -> Repeat Strategy DoomKnight is exactly what it is meant to be, you have to have a very high IQ to understand this class. It's already tactical enough, and all it's skills are very useful in their own way; most of the rotations will go over a typical player's head. And remember, you are supposed to be the master of Darkness here, so of course you'd need to be able to plow straight through other Darkness beings and undead as well, to teach them to fear you. Imposing weaknesses on them, especially in the form of their own elements, is actually incredibly evil when you think about it, and fits perfectly with the entire theme. It's supposed to be ultimate power on your fingertips, with everything you do being able to feel powerful, which is already the case. If you get bored using it, then it's obviously not designed with you in mind. It was designed to those who wanted to instantly kill everything, and to make even the hardest boss fights easy. Those are the individuals it was centered around. I never get bored of this, because this was exactly what I paid for. To be able to go through the game without need to worry about anything, so that I could actually feel powerful in that respect. This gives me the freedom to use some of my weaker rares, and still have a very realistic shot at winning, regardless of how low my stats get as a result. This is also something I greatly appreciate. When something gets it's power adjusted, it's because it wasn't where it was meant to be. Things don't just get buffed on a whim, but rather because they need to in order to be where they should. If DoomKnight wasn't meant to have it's current power, it never would have gotten it. Especially since it was made to sound completely unbeatable, and was made with the intent of being the most powerful class in the game (by far, I might add). There's also Dark Aura's nihilistic effect (which my main never uses), which is deftly woven into its utility- the personal philosophy draws heavily from Friedrich Nietzsche literature, for instance. The experts understand this stuff; they have the intellectual capacity to truly appreciate the depths of these skills, to realise that they're not just powerful- they say something deep about STRATEGY. As a consequence people who dislike Life Carve truly ARE idiots- of course they wouldn't appreciate, for instance, the power in DoomKnight's existential combo "Life Carve Life Carve Life Carve Life Carve Life Carve Life Carve Life Carve," which itself is a cryptic reference to things you wouldn't even be able to comprehend. I'm smirking right now just imagining one of those addlepated simpletons scratching their heads in confusion as Rolith's genius wit unfolds itself on their computer screens. What fools.. how I pity them. Those who would want to buy DoomKnight in the future can still make the choice not to, if they do not want the new version. As I see it, DoomKnight Variant One is the only DoomKnight, and I did not spend money just to have it taken away. And yes, by the way, I DO have an shadows tattoo, hehehe. And no, you cannot see it. It's for the ladies' eyes only- and even then they have to demonstrate that they're within 5 Mana Points of my own (preferably lower) beforehand. Category:Class Category:DA Class Category:Special Offer